This invention relates to internal combustion engines and particularly to a new and improved rotary valve system for use in connection with such engines.
The more pertinent prior art discloses various internal combustion engines with rotary valve systems including U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,263 to H. J. Pocock, U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,041 to J. F. Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,662 to D. J. McKinnan and U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,056 to J. Astrom. The more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,317 to F. M. Aspin discloses the current state of the art on internal combustion engines including a valve rotor which in this case is utilized in conjunction with a reciprocable piston. These patents essentially disclose that rotary valve systems per se are old but their teachings are nevertheless not directly applicable to the specific system disclosed herein which possesses substantial advantages thereover.
Applicant also has a pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 34,727, filed May 14, 1979, which discloses a new and improved rotary valve system. The present invention, however, is an improvement thereover which has considerable advantages including cost of manufacture. The subject internal combustion engine arrangement has no cam shaft, substantially reduced valve drive losses, has superior lubrication and permits spinning the engine at approximately double the speed and double the brake horsepower of sophisticated conventional arrangements and improved combustion characteristics through vortex type charge stratification. The invention also provides rapid opening and closing of valve passages and fewer obstructions to air-fuel mixture. The operation of the system also produces a flattened torque curve in an embodiment utilizing particular pressure differential valves.